


Switch

by Mattycakes



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattycakes/pseuds/Mattycakes
Summary: Tweek and Craig switch positions. (Porny Oneshot)





	Switch

“What does it feel like? For you?” Craig asked Tweek one evening while they were lying in bed together watching Youtube videos off Tweek’s iPhone. They were sleeping at Craig’s house, the door left open a respectful crack, which Craig’s parents would, come morning, pretend not to notice had mysteriously sealed itself late in the night. They were eighteen, after all. 

“What does what feel like?” Tweek responded absently, keeping his eyes on the iPhone screen.

“You know,” Craig nudged his boyfriend, putting his mouth close to his ear and making a gentle kiss/nip around the shell. Tweek blushed when he realized what Craig was talking about. 

“Its… nice?” Tweek mumbled with a smile, tugging at a lock of his hair.

Craig grinned and nudged Tweek’s pyjama-clad leg with his own under the blanket. “Is it an experience you’d recommend?”

“What?” Tweek asked, looking away from the screen now to give his boyfriend a hard look. “To who?” 

“To whom,” Craig corrected automatically, earning him daggers. “I mean, nobody,” Craig said quickly. “Well, to me.” Craig admitted, blushing. Tweek cocked his head and Craig felt his blush deepen. “I mean, you like it, right? It feels good?”

“Of course,” Tweek said. He would have thought it obvious from the number of orgasms Craig had wrung from his body over their recent sexual history.

“So…” Craig urged, wanting to scream when Tweek’s face didn’t dawn with sudden comprehension. 

“What do you want me to say, man?” Tweek mumbled, playing with a lock of his hair. He was getting a weird vibe from Craig, and couldn’t figure out if this was a seduction or a serious discussion. 

It was, in fact, a little of both. 

Craig shifted the arm that was around Tweek, wincing at the pins and needles that had developed over the last hour. “I’m just curious,” Craig said, wondering if Tweek was actually going to make him spell it out. “About what it’s like for you. Do you ever think about what it’s like for me?”

“I… what… ” Tweek was frozen, his brain jumping around a little. Was Craig trying to hint that he didn’t think their sex life was very enjoyable, and wanted to know if Tweek felt the same?

Craig sensed Tweek’s anxious thoughts the same way some dogs sense tsunamis, and immediately delegated his own embarrassment on his internal list of priorities. He had to be straight. Well, straightforward, anyway. 

“Tweek, relax, I’m just asking if you’d ever be willing to… well, switch?” Craig finally said, certain his pale cheeks were now entirely red.

It took a moment or two before that look of comprehension finally lit up Tweek’s features.

“You want me to-” Tweek halted, not wanting to jinx it in case he had somehow gotten the incredibly wrong idea. Craig grinned and pulled his boyfriend on top of him, opening his legs to illustrate the point he was trying to make. 

“Yeah,” Craig breathed, kissing his boyfriend on the mouth and feeling Tweek’s interest through their layers of pajama bottoms. “I want you to fuck me.”

*

In retrospect, Craig wished he’d bought up the subject later, when his parents and sister had gone to sleep and the door had been closed. He wished he’d saved the topic until late in the night when they were already starting with the gentle kisses that would progress to something more heated. _That_ would have been the perfect time to make his suggestion.

As it was, Tweek and Craig spent the next half-hour lying side by side, not really watching whatever was playing on Tweek’s phone, thinking about what they had agreed to. It was torture for both of them. Tweek’s head was spinning with surprise, slight worry, and definite hope. Craig, meanwhile, was more than a little nervous. Tweek had been, too, those first few times, and for the first few weeks of their coupling, Craig had actually been quite afraid that Tweek was in more pain than he was letting on. That seemed so long ago; now when Craig pushed forwards into Tweek, it was a tight but welcoming envelopment, and Tweek would insist Craig move faster much sooner.

Right now though, Craig was thinking about the first times, and the winces on Tweek’s face, and his own body tingled with excitement, but also definite fear. 

“You don’t have to,” Tweek said seriously, knowing what Craig was thinking. “If you’re doing this because you think I need it, I don’t. I like how we… I like it,” he said, and it was true. He could spend the rest of his nights receiving Craig, hadn’t actually given a lot of thought to what it would be like to switch, thinking it wasn’t something Craig would ever be interested in doing. And it was important that Craig was interested in doing it, and not just doing it because he was afraid of losing Tweek, or that Tweek was unsatisfied. He only wanted it if Craig did.

“I know,” Craig said, lowering his voice because the TV downstairs had suddenly clicked off, sending a surge of adrenaline through Craig’s body. “I want to, though.” And in truth, he did want to do this for Tweek as well, wanted Tweek to know how incredibly good it felt to be inside another person’s body.

The video on Tweek’s phone finished and Tweek pressed the home button to exit the app, clicking the phone off entirely a moment later so the boys were left in the dark, but for the sliver of yellow light coming through the open door. They pretended to be asleep, holding sweaty hands under the covers as quiet footsteps and the hallway light turning off signaled the rest of the house retreating to their respective rooms. 

“I’m going to close the door,” Craig whispered into Tweek’s ear. Tweek just nodded, not trusting that the butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t come flying out through his mouth if he said anything. Craig slid out from underneath the covers, wincing at the instant cold as he padded across the room and sealed the door with the quietest of clicks, twisting the simple locking device for good measure. 

The only light now came through the open window. Craig hadn’t actually noticed before, but it was a full moon, and the soft, white light illuminated the picture of Tweek waiting expectantly in Craig’s bed, the collar of his oversized, misbuttoned shirt hanging from one shoulder. It was a picture Craig didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing.

“Wow,” Craig couldn’t help himself saying. 

“What?” Tweek asked, nervously. 

Craig shook his head. “Sometimes, I can’t believe I have you.”

Tweek smiled at his boyfriend, feeling exactly the same way. “Come back here, it’s cold,” he insisted, pulling the covers back, and Craig crawled in eagerly, cuddling up to Tweek for warmth, laughing silently when Tweek made a noise of protest as Craig’s cold feet touched his own, absorbing the heat they’d lost.

“Hey,” Craig said seriously, pushing Tweek’s hair away from his face. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Tweek managed to breathe before Craig was kissing him. His erection had not gone down at all since Craig had first suggested what they were about to do, and he pressed himself against Craig, humming contentedly as Craig pressed back. Their hands wandered hungrily, pulling away shirts and pants as they went, occasionally darting out from beneath the covers to cast their garments to the floor, where they would stay until morning.

Tweek buried his head under the covers, kissing Craig’s body, tonguing at his nipples the way he knew Craig liked; Craig was a little embarrassed by how much he reacted to being touched there. Tweek didn’t think it was embarrassing, though, and delighted in the way Craig’s small pink nipples were so deceptively sensitive and would harden into points under Tweek’s flickering tongue. He could hear the light thumping that meant Craig was thrashing his head on the pillow, and grinned against his boyfriend’s smooth chest before travelling further down. The air inside the blanket was hot and humid with the scent of arousal; Tweek didn’t mind too much, but was grateful when Craig lifted it slightly, letting in a cool draft so he could watch Tweek’s mouth press a delicate kiss to the tip of his cock.

“Fuck, yeah,” Craig moaned as Tweek’s smirking mouth parted, and took the near entirety of Craig’s erection into his warm, wet mouth. Craig’s eyes closed, his head fell back on the pillow and the hand caressing Tweek’s hair went still and limp. Tweek loved doing this, it made him feel in control, powerful even, to bring his boyfriend to such an undone state with just his mouth. He also loved how much it showed Craig trusted him to keep his myoclonic twitches under control, not fearing even a little that Tweek would move suddenly and hurt Craig. But Craig knew that Tweek felt so comfortable with him, he rarely twitched when they were alone together anymore, if ever. 

Tweek heard the bedside drawer open and close, heard the click of Craig flipping the cap off the lube. They stopped, reaching the first checkpoint of this new, somewhat unexplored territory. 

“Do you want me to…” Tweek made a sort of gesture with his fingers, and Craig shook his head. When they’d first started having sex, Craig had spent time using his fingers on Tweek before thinking it safe to enter him, something they’d garnered from some rather interesting online erotica. Craig still used his fingers to stimulate Tweek if he was just going down on him, but they’d generally both agreed that fingering before sex was unnecessary. 

“Just go slow,” Craig said, sounding a little more vulnerable than he wanted to, but Tweek nodded reassuringly as he crawled up Craig’s body again. 

“Of course I will,” Tweek said softly, touching the insides of Craig’s thighs, urging him to part them further to let Tweek settle in between. Tweek desperately wanted to pull the covers back and take in the sight of Craig opening his legs for him, but the room was chilly and anyway, it was kind of romantic, cocooned inside Craig’s warm blanket together. He could feel, anyway, Craig’s thighs on either side of his hips, and then Craig’s hand on Tweek’s cock as he coated it with lubricant. Tweek closed his eyes and enjoyed that for a moment, moaning a little in frustration when Craig took his hand away, until he remembered what he was supposed to be doing with it. 

“O-okay, I’m going to… I’m gonna do it now. Tell me if you need to stop,” Tweek said, fixing his eyes on Craig’s, which were shining in the moonlight. They were wide and excited and scared and completely and utterly trusting.

“I will,” Craig promised.

Tweek leaned in and kissed Craig as he pushed forwards that first inch. Tweek instantly felt almost overcome with the sudden, fierce urge to slam in the rest of the way and lose himself inside that impossibly warm, impossibly tight space between Craig’s legs. This was good, this was so, so good; how had he never thought to ask to do this before? Just then, Tweek felt Craig go stiff, hiss in pain, and it was like a sudden bucket of ice water; Tweek pulled back immediately, searching Craig’s face for any signal that he should stop. Craig nodded his head, wincing. 

“I’m fine, keep going,” Craig said in a strained voice, and Tweek hesitated but complied, moving forwards at a snails pace until he was buried to the hilt, where he stopped and remained motionless. 

“You can move,” Craig said, but Tweek shook his head; not yet. Craig needed to adjust and quite frankly, so did Tweek. It was all so intense, both the physical sensation enveloping his dick and also the feeling of Craig’s legs around his waist, Craig’s arms around his back, the knowledge that he was _inside_ another person. Tweek bit his lip and counted to ten and ignored the internal voice that was begging him to fuck with abandon.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Tweek withdrew the tiniest bit and pushed forwards again, his body shaking with the effort of not thrusting madly like his instincts told him to. Craig was grateful; it didn’t hurt exactly, because Tweek was moving so slowly and carefully, but it didn’t exactly feel phenomenal. He couldn’t help feeling a weird pang of guilt, thinking of how much faster Craig moved when he was inside Tweek, wondering again if Tweek had been masking his pain.

“It gets easier,” Tweek said immediately, reading Craig’s thoughts and remembering how long it had taken for his body to catch up to his brain with the assurance that Craig would never hurt him, and how much better it had started to feel when he didn’t involuntarily tense up. “It won’t feel like how it is for me now, but it gets easier after a few times.”

Craig nodded, wishing his body would respond the way Tweek’s did, wishing he could understand what it was that made Tweek shout in pleasure and sometimes come without so much as a hand on his cock. 

Then, Tweek accidentally brushed Craig’s prostate and Craig cried out in alarm. 

“Holy-” Craig groaned and dug his fingers into the skin of Tweek’s back. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay, do you need to stop?” Tweek babbled, already withdrawing, but Craig planted his heels on Tweek’s buttocks and dug them in to prevent him from leaving. 

“No, it’s fine, it’s just… that was…” Craig swallowed. “That felt good.”

Tweek looked down at the expression of surprised bliss on his boyfriend’s face and nodded dazedly. He withdrew and pushed forwards again, still slow, but deep. Craig arched his back and felt again that dull ache of pleasure. “Yeah,” he said softly as Tweek moved minutely but deliberately, caressing that spot. “Keep doing that.”

“Craig,” Tweek was saying in a small, labored voice. 

“Yeah, I’m good, that feels good,” Craig said honestly, running his hands along Tweek’s warm back.

“Craig,” Tweek whimpered again, and Craig’s eyes flew open. Dammit, he knew that tone. 

“Tweek,” Craig said, and maybe he shouldn’t have said Tweek’s name because the very next second Tweek’s eyes screwed shut in ecstasy and his body went taut and Craig gasped in surprise at the entirely new but definitely welcome sensation of his boyfriend ejaculating inside of him. 

Tweek shook, pushing out the last few ropes of pleasure into Craig’s body, then flopped bonelessly on top of him. Craig’s thighs slipped from their position around Tweek’s sweaty hips, feet coming to rest either side of Tweek’s body. 

“Well,” Craig said simply, into the quiet, his own unsated cock pulsing indignantly between them.

“Don’t you dare,” Tweek huffed into Craig’s neck. “Don’t you dare say anything.”

Craig didn’t, but Tweek could feel the chest pressed against his own shaking with contained laughter, and he giggled as well despite himself. “I don’t know how you last so long,” Tweek said, kissing Craig’s neck lazily. “Jesus, that feels so…” Tweek jumped suddenly with an aftershock, and felt his muscles go lax again.

“Well, practice does make perfect,” Craig said, feeling Tweek soften and slip out of him, leaving behind a warm, wet mess between Craig’s legs. That actually felt really nice, in a gross sort of way “I didn’t exactly last long our first time, either, remember? But after a few times, it gets easier, like you said.”

Tweek’s ears pricked at Craig’s words. “Y-you… you’d let me do that again?” Tweek squeaked as Craig shifted their positions, rolling on top of him and crawling in between Tweek’s legs.

Craig grinned, and Tweek squirmed as he felt the familiar shuffling of Craig slicking and aligning himself under the covers with practiced ease. “Mmhmm. Definitely. But first, I think you could use another demonstration.”

Tweek smiled and opened his legs wider, hissing with pleasure as Craig gently but assuredly pushed his way home; he’d take all the demonstrations he could get.


End file.
